My Most Beautiful Flower
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: SS Lost Canvas fic. Tercer Oneshot de mi serie de Agasha y Albafika ; Albafika le lee a Agasha un libro de Filosofía que la deja muy dormida, ¿qué hará el santo de Piscis para despertarla? y cobrárse el que ella se haya dormido XDD


Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M. Kurumada y Shiori

_**Aclaración**_**: **En este oneshot, estoy haciendo a Agasha un poco mayor de lo que es en el anime, aunque si han visto el manga, parece mayor ahí que en el anime, valga la redundancia, para poder ponerla en situación de sentir como adulta, en vez de cómo niña. Así que, prevengo, si no les gusta ese cambio, no sigan leyendo. Quedan advertidos.

**My Most Beautiful Flower**

_By Goddess Rhiannon 23/4/11_

"¡Adios, linda señorita!" Dijo un muchacho, que iba acompañado de otros dos. La linda señorita en cuestión era Agasha, que se sonrojó un poco ante el cumplido. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se fijaran en ella de esa forma, pero acababa de cumplir 15 años y sus formas más redondeadas empezaban a llamar más la atención masculina…aunque la única atención en la que Agasha estaba interesada era la que no recibía: el Sr. Albafika no se había dado por enterado de que ella no era una niña pequeña a quien podía conformar con una palmada en la cabeza. Pero bueno, así estaban las cosas, y no parecía haber miras de que fueran a cambiar. Eso deprimía a la chica, que no podía evitar estar completamente a merced de los sentimientos que el santo dorado suscitaba en ella, deseaba tanto poder aunque más no fuera tocarle el cabello, pero Albafika había sido muy claro al respecto, si ella deseaba permanecer en su compañía, debía abstenerse de cualquier contacto físico, lo que era un infierno para Agasha. Ese hombre era una tentación enfundada en oro. Alto, fuerte, con un físico que la armadura no podía dejar de insinuar como más que bien formado, una cabello lacio y perfecto, y ni hablar de su rostro… ¿qué competencia podían ofrecer los pobres mortales ante tanta belleza? Con los pobres mortales nos referimos al resto de los hombres jóvenes del pueblo de Rodorio; Agasha no les dispensaba más que una tímida sonrisa cada vez que alguno hacía intento de cortejarla, aunque por alguna razón parecían perder el interés pronto, algo que no estaba ayudando a la autoestima de la chica, que pensaba que quizás el problema era que no era lo suficientemente buena para ninguno.

"_Debo ser el monstruo de Scila para que ninguno se interese en conocerme… aunque claro está, el primero en la lista sigue siento el Sr. Albafika,… pero sé que no puedo aspirar más que a su amistad, por que no soy bonita, ni voluptuosa"_ Pensaba lúgubremente Agasha, mientras ayudaba a su padre a arreglar las flores en su negocio, su rostro se veía triste, reflejando sus pensamientos claramente. Su padre sintió que algo malo le debía estar pasando a su hija, ya que no parecía ser la alegre criatura que era por naturaleza.

"¿Qué te sucede, Agasha, hija? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?" Preguntó consternado el hombre. Agasha pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y le dedicó una débil sonrisa a su padre.

"Nada, papá, en serio. Sólo pensaba en tonterías"

"Tonterías que te ponen tan tristes no pueden ser muy tontas que digamos, porqué no le cuentas a tu viejo padre lo que te pasa" Agasha lo miró consternada, mordiéndose el labio, hábito que delataba que estaba nerviosa.

"En serio, papá, no pasa nada" Le dijo, tratando de no preocupar a su padre con sus estúpidos pensamientos. El viejo no se lo tragó.

"Mmm, ¿no será que discutiste con el Sr. Albafika por algo?" Indagó el hombre, sabía por experiencia que eso era algo que podría poner de muy mal talante a su hija.

"¡No! No discutí con él… es sólo que…. Dime una cosa, y sé sincero, ¿crees… crees que soy bonita? Es decir ¿qué soy atractiva?" preguntó ella, sacando su duda existencial a la luz. Su padre parpadeó un par de veces, mirándola sorprendido.

"¿Me estás preguntando en serio?"

"¡Sí, papá!"

"Bueno, bueno, no te enfades. Vamos hijita, tu sabes que creo que era la niña más bonita del pueblo. Eres adorable"

"¿Entonces por qué ningún muchacho se interesa en mi? Los que vienen parecen huir después de un par de días" Dijo Agasha, consternada. Su padre sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Se olía por donde venía el problema, aunque no podía decirle eso a Agasha o podría enfadarse… aunque pensándolo bien…

"Mira, hijita, creo que tus pretendientes no escapan por idea propia… quizás haya 'alguien' más que los esté ahuyentando, alguien que no quiera compartirte…" Dijo el hombre, dejando a Agasha muy sorprendida, no se podía imaginar quien la querría de esa forma. Suspiró resignada. Si al menos ese supuesto pretendiente, si así podía llamarlo, le hiciera saber sus intenciones… pero no, parecía querer actuar desde las sombras. Agasha frunció el seño, que cobarde. Eso no era justo. Su padre vio la miríada de emociones pasando por el rostro de su hija, desde sorpresa, aprensión hasta enfado; lo que hacía brillar los sus ojos de una forma intensa.

"¡Hm, espera a que me entere quien es y le voy a decir un par de cosas!" Dijo, cortando de un fuerte golpe de machete los tallos de unas margaritas, su padre rió nervioso, Agasha enojada más machete, igual, cierta persona iba a perder alguna parte de su cuerpo. El pobre hombre pensaba que, si sus sospechas eran acertadas, esperaba que esa cierta persona no saliera sin su armadura.

-0-

Albafika bostezó y se desperezó como un enorme gato, estaba esperando que cierta linda chica apareciera para hacerle un rato de compañía, estaba sentado debajo del frondoso árbol en la colina donde siempre solían encontrarse. La brisa tibia de verano le acariciaba el rostro, enredando los suaves mechones de lacio cabello aguamarina, los pájaros cantaban a dúo con su pareja elegida, otros, esperando poder encontrarla pronto. El sol brillaba sin una nube siquiera que empañara sus cálidos rayos, era un día hermoso… y Albafika se estaba aburriendo demasiado. Y un Albafika aburrido era preludio de un Albafika enfurruñado, y un santo de Piscis enfurruñado era preludio de que rosas envenenadas iban empezar a brotar por todas partes. No era muy saludable estar cerca de él cuando estaba enfadado, y aunque no lo pareciera, tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte, otra de las razones por las que era letal permanecer cerca de él… pero cierta muchacha ni caso que hacía a eso y seguía en la temática de ser su amiga, tratando de atraparlo con la guardia baja para ponerle una mano encima. No crean que el muchacho no estaba enterado de esas intenciones, los ojos de Agasha la delataban demasiado, no era que a él le molestara, a decir verdad se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, a escuchar su voz, verla sonreírle mientras lo miraba con adoración y genuino cariño. Y no era sólo por su maldita cara, era por su persona entera. Era por eso que Albafika no podía resistirse a ella, el cariño de Agasha era adictivo para el santo, siendo que era algo que le había faltado toda su vida, algo que era tan vital para la felicidad de un ser humano. Albafika había podido sobrevivir sin eso por mucho tiempo, ya que no lo conocía, pero una vez que probó del cariño de Agasha, fue hombre muerto. Y era conciente de que no podría volver jamás a vivir sin el. Ni compartir con nadie más a Agasha. Por lo que miraba con bastante malicia a los pobres idiotas que creían poder aspirar al amor de la chica, lo que estaba desanimando a la mayoría. Ninguno quería ser presa de un santo dorado, no estaban tan locos para provocar la furia de Albafika. Claro que Agasha no tenía porque saberlo, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Y aún estaba aburrido.

"¿No me esperó mucho, verdad?" Dijo a modo de saludo Agasha, mientras se acercaba con su cesta en el brazo al joven santo, que le sonrió con tranquilidad.

"No, hace poco que llegué" Le contestó, que era la mentira más grande del mundo, estaba allí hacía bastante, esperando verla llegar.

Agasha asintió y se sentó a su acostumbrado medio metro de distancia del santo dorado, sacando un pastel de manzanas en vez de sus famosas galletas. Albafika, que estaba leyendo un libro, miró con curiosidad la delicia que parecía tentarlo a tomar un trozo. Pero si de algo se preciaba, era de ser paciente. Esperó que la chica se terminara de acomodar primero.

"Es una nueva receta, espero que haya salido bien" Dijo Agasha, sacando un pequeño plato de su canasta junto con un tenedor, sirviendo una porción, y ofreciéndosela a Albafika, que la tomó gustoso, él adoraba como cocinaba después de todo. Vivir entre tantos hombres en el santuario dejaba mucho que desear a nivel culinario. Agasha a su vez se sirvió una porción, pero primero quería saber la opinión de Albafika. El santo en cuestión, tomó un bocado, masticando despacio para poder sentir esa delicia de manzana en su paladar.

"¡Es deliciosa! Te has lucido, Agasha" Le dijo él, la chica no cabía en sí de alegría, probando a su vez el pastel, que de verdad sabía bien. Si el Sr. Albafika era feliz, Agasha era feliz. Simple y llano.

Después de comer el pastel, Agasha notó el libro que tenía en el regazo el santo, curiosa como era, no iba a dejar el asunto en paz así como así.

"¿Y ese libro de qué es?" Preguntó la chica.

"Es de filosofía, lo tomé prestado de la biblioteca del santuario, ¿quieres verlo?" Le contestó él, extendiéndole el mismo. Agasha lo tomó de sus manos, la verdad era que era raro para ella ver un libro, ya que eran objetos que sólo la gente adinerada poseía. Lo mismo que el saber leer, sólo las personas acaudaladas podían acceder a una buena educación. Y parecía que los santos eran personas bastante educadas también. Agasha sonrió y se lo devolvió.

"Yo no sé leer, sólo las personas con dinero se educan" Dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Albafika la observó consternado, era cierto, injusto pero cierto.

"¿Quieres que te lo lea yo?" Le ofreció él. Agasha lo miró con ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

"¿¡En serio leería para mi!?" Contestó ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el santo asintió y abrió el libro, empezando por el principio. Agasha estaba emocionada, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, ¡como amaba a ese hombre! Nadie más haría algo así sólo para complacerla. ¡Al diablo con los idiotas que deseaban sus favores, nunca le llegarían ni a los talones al Sr. Albafika! Si ninguno tenía demasiado interés por ella, perfecto, ella tampoco demostraría interés alguno por ningún hombre, excepto el que estaba tan tentadoramente sentado a medio metro de ella, leyendo con una voz firme y suave, las palabras que interpretaba del libro fluyendo con cadencia propia, tan tranquilizadora. Agasha se recostó en el mullido pasto y se estiró, aunque no entendía nada de las ideas que estaban siendo leídas para ella, se concentró en el sonido de la voz de su santo dorado, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acunar por los cálidos rayos de sol que acariciaban su rostro, y el dulce perfume de rosas que siempre emanaba de Sr. Albafika. Y se quedó dormida.

Albafika desvió la mirada del libro, aprovechando que había terminado el capítulo, y se dio cuenta que su preciosa compañía se había quedado dormida. El muchacho sonrió, filosofía no era un tema divertido en absoluto, la próxima vez traería un libro de cuentos o alguna novela, eso le gustaría a Agasha de seguro. Albafika se quedó mirando el suave rostro de la muchacha, hacía casi un año que se conocían, y la verdad era que Agasha estaba cambiada a nivel físico. Se notaba que ya no era la niña que le había plantado cara sin el menor remordimiento, capturando su interés medio a la fuerza. El santo se alegraba hoy en día por la terquedad innata de la chica, sin eso, jamás hubieran podido ser amigos… el jamás habría conocido el cariño sincero de otro ser humano hacia su persona. Ahora la miraba con seriedad, su mirada azul cobalto ascendió desde los pequeños pies, pasando por las delgadas piernas, hasta su cadera, que estaba agradablemente redondeada, subiendo por la diminuta cintura, hasta el nacimiento de los senos que se veían suaves y no demasiado grandes, el vestido en su sencillez no ayudaba a resaltar sus atributos femeninos, pero había que ser medio ciego para no notar todo lo que el santo veía en ella; llegando a su delicado cuello, que podría ser fácilmente roto por las manos de algún enemigo, ante ese pensamiento, un escalofrío escaló por su columna. Albafika destriparía a su enemigo antes de que se acercara a Agasha a un kilómetro de distancia, y lo peor es que tenía la sensación de que iba a disfrutar haciéndolo. El no era una persona cruel por naturaleza, no disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a nadie, por mucho poder que tuviera; pero no podía dejar que nadie la lastimara, ella era preciosa para él, más que nada en el mundo. Su mirada se posó al final en las redondeadas mejilla, algo ruborizadas por el sol que llegaba hasta su rostro, sus rosados labios parcialmente abiertos, debían saber a la manzana y canela del pastel… era mejor que dejara de pensar cual sería su sabor si sabía lo que era bueno para él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó con sigilo a la chica. Era demasiado tentador verla dormida, indefensa… y a su merced. El santo suspiró, debía estar medio atontado por estar tanto tiempo al sol, no había otra explicación. De todas formas se recostó cuan lago era al lado de Agasha, que no se había percatado de nada, tan dormida estaba. Albafika se puso de costado, apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos, quedando semi-incorporado, estaba casi pegado el cuerpo de ella, pero aún sin tocarla. Acercó su otra mano hacia el rostro de la chica, corriéndole un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre sus párpados, Agasha no se movió. Albafika chasqueó los dedos, pero nada, ella seguía muerta para el mundo. El santo suspiró, acercando sus labios al oído de ella, susurrando su nombre, sin querer despertarla.

"Agashaaaa. ¿Estás dormida? Espero que sí. Sólo quería decirte… que eres la rosa más bella que haya adornado mi jardín. Mi más bella flor. Te quiero mucho" Le susurró, diciéndole lo que no se animaba mientras ella estaba despierta, ya que temía que si le decía lo que sentía, Agasha o se asustara y se alejara de él, poco probable, pero era una opción; o se le tirara encima y no se despegara de él por el resto del día, opción más probable y peligrosa para ambos. Agasha apenas se movió, acomodándose mejor, aún dormida. Albafika se acercó un vez más y, con sumo cuidado, le dio un suave beso en la frente primero, luego otro en la mejilla. Luego se alejó un poco, conjurando una de sus rosas, le hizo cosquillas a la chica en cuestión en la nariz para despertarla, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Agasha manoteó lo que sea que la estaba molestando, pero la molestia era persistente, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola con humor.

"Argh, ¿qué hora eeeees?" Dijo ella, al fin despertando, y desperezándose.

"Hora de regresar a casa. Ya dormiste mucho. Veo que te aburrió mucho mi lectura" Dijo medio en tono de orgullo ofendido el santo de Piscis, sentándose.

"¡Noooo!¡No es eso! Es que creo que estaba un poco cansada y… ¿y se está riendo de mi, verdad?" Dijo ahora una ofuscada Agasha al ver que Albafika se estaba conteniendo la risa. Aunque estaba perdiendo miserablemente.

"Pff… ¡Jajajaja! No te enfades, sólo estaba bromeando. A mi me da sueño la Filosofía también" Dijo él, Agasha no podía creer que lo viera reírse así, no era normal verlo tan relajado y tranquilo. Pero no se lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil.

"Si se sigue riendo de mi, ¡no le cocinaré nunca más!" Dijo Agasha, parándose y poniendo los brazos en jarra. Albafika también se puso de pie.

"¿Eso es una amenaza?"

"¡Por cierto!"

"¿Te atreves a amenazar a un santo dorado?"

"¡Ahá!"

Albafika sonrió, ella sabía que él jamás la lastimaría, pero era demasiado divertido hacerla enfadar de vez en cuando. Agasha le sostuvo la mirada, desafiándolo a hacer algo al respecto.

"Está bien, no me reiré…. Mucho" Dijo él y siguió riéndose con ganas, y peor cuando vio la cara que la ofuscada Agasha puso al ver que no había surtido efecto en él su amenaza. Albafika no sabía lo que se le vendría encima. Agasha tomó aire, y se dispuso a actuar el mejor papel de su vida.

"¡Kyaaaa!" Gritó ella, tan fuerte como pudo, eso acalló de inmediato al santo, que la miró extrañado por semejante alarido. Agasha fue corriendo en su dirección.

"¡Tengo una araña en el cabello! ¡Quítalaaaa!" Dijo saltando de lado a lado, el pobre muchacho buscaba en vano la supuesta araña que tenía en ataque de pánico a la chica, pero ella no se dejaba de mover, Agasha en un momento, se tiró encima de Albafika literalmente y lo tacleó al suelo con ella, abrazándose a su cuello. El santo no se atrevió a moverse, no fuera cosa que la araña, la cual fallaba en encontrar, picara a Agasha.

"Je je. Te tengo en mis manos" Le susurró ella, por primera vez tuteándolo. El santo se incorporó como pudo, con Agasha en su regazo y agarrada a su cuello como si de eso dependiera su vida. Agasha se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Yo también" y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, luego se incorporó rápidamente y salió corriendo, aún riendo de la cara del pobre santo de Piscis. Albafika estaba confundido, aún no entendía a que se había referido Agasha con 'yo también', además que el beso lo había dejado anonadado también. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, aún húmeda por los labios de Agasha. Luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, y sus mejillas se empezaron a teñirse de un intenso rojo… Agasha no había estado dormida.

¡Ahhahahah! ¡Pobre Albafika! ¡No hagas enfadar a Agasha, que te va a dar vuelta como un panqueque! XDDD Si les gustó, please, dejen review!


End file.
